Innocence
by xrightwhereitbelongs
Summary: Gaia has a secret, she thinks she know's who she is, she thinks she understands. She's wrong! Constantine needs to help before it's too late. COMPLETE!
1. The darkness of dreams

**Innocence **

Chapter 1 The darkness of dreams.

**Rating:** PG 13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, I'm just an inferior being writing fan fic to kill time!  
**Note:** the film didn't happen and Chas is still very much alive, ( just as I like him!).

_"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti, Amen"_

A young girl kneeled in the church making the sign of the cross. She was terrified, shaking, tears running down her face.

_"God, if you can hear me, if you love me, then please help me!" She sobbed.  
_  
She took a deep breath, pulled herself to her feet, and wiped her tears.  
"Please save me"  
Her name was Gaia Katims. She was 16 years old and a devout catholic. The only thing she ever believed in was God he was her saviour. She was an orphan her mother had abandoned her. They didn't even know who her father was.  
Gaia had suffered a hard life but she believed in the greater good of the lord. That is until today.  
It was a dream but it was a terrible dream…

_It was dark all so very dark, she stood alone in an empty street wearing a black silken gown. Her feet were bare, the wind whipping around her delicate form. She was frightened this dream seemed so real yet she knew she was sleeping.  
"Hello…" She called out causing an echo.  
There was no reply…She walked slowly and carefully searching for some form of existence.  
She turned a corner and saw something evil…It grinned at her an evil grin full of malice. It was large and looked almost burned. It resembled a human but was more dog like. Gaia began to back away slowly but it was to late it had already seen her.  
"Master…" It growled.  
"NO! No, I'm not your master"  
Again the thing began to snigger inching closer and closer to the shivering girl. Finally it enclosed its long bonny fingers around her wrist.  
Blood… A river of blood flowing through the street. The sun burned black and the streets were lined with demonic creatures. She saw humans being tortured it was terrifying.  
_

Gaia had woken in a cold sweet shaking and crying. She had dressed quickly and ran straight to the church she now stood in.  
What had her vision meant? Was she really this creatures master? The images she had seen seemed so real. Gaia had heard of premonitions through dreams but she had no idea what to do.  
Who was she to confide in? Her foster parents were Catholic's like her, how would they react to her dream? No, she had to find someone else someone who knew of this type of thing. She knew exactly where to go.  
He stood with a boy a little older than herself. He wore a black suit, white shirt and black tie. He looked so tired but remained in a tall stance.

"Listen to me Chas! This is serious you can't just rush into it. Look you can read all the books in the world but they wont prepare you for the real thing"  
The boy just laughed and shook his head.  
"You're so protective John"  
He just rolled his eyes looking in my direction.  
Now was my chance She approached him with caution these people has strange belief's but who else was she to turn to?  
"Excuse me." She said softly looking at the man named John.  
He looked straight at her sensing her fear and seeing the sadness in her eyes he motioned for her to go on.  
"I need your help can we talk somewhere"  
He nodded yet again walking towards a cab parked in the street.  
"Wait here." He said to the boy beside him.  
He got into the cab and opened the passenger door for Gaia to get in.  
"So what seems to be the problem"  
"I had a vision… I don't know if it was a premonition or if it was even real but it felt so real. There was this thing it looked, demonic… He told me I was its master and then I saw horrible images. I saw a river of blood running through the street, the sun turned black, the streets were filled with those things and I saw us, humans in cages. What could it mean"  
The man looked seriously at the girl for a long while.  
"The underworld could be planning something, if she is in someway connected she could be useful…" He muttered to himself.  
Gaia looked desperately at this handsome stranger praying for his help.  
"Okay, I'll help. Chas get in"  
"Thank you." She cried relief washing over her.  
"Just be ready for a whole load of shit!" He choked.

The taxi sped off towards a bowling ally in downtown LA. It's occupants oblivious to the chaos already in motion.


	2. Into the Depths of Hell

**Innocence **

Chapter 2 Into the Depths of Hell

Beyond the thin layer separating our world from the one below, that's all there was protecting us from an eternity of pain and torture. You can't imagine what it's like.  
The smell of strong sulphur mixed with burning and rotting flesh. Fires engulfed everything cars, buildings, people. But he didn't care this was exactly how he liked it. The soil was as hot as the earths core. Walking barefoot would be impossible but not for him. He didn't feel pain, how could he ruling a place like this?

After a while of walking quietly he finally reached his destination.  
Soldier demons crawled along the ground growling and spitting but they didn't dare touch him.  
They thought **THIS** was Hell this was just the surface.  
What lies beneath is the real Hell. Few have entered none have left except him of course. He descended the spiralling staircase of fire and ash. He was the only one able to use this terrible yet beautiful device. He was the only one able to walk through fire and emerge untouched on the other side.

This was the deepest circle of Hell, underground surrounded by rock insulating the torturing heat. Humans in chains where pushed and beaten by the fire demons holding them for their sins. In life they had done wrong in death they would pay an eternity of blood and sweat. Time passes slowest down here, he made sure of that.

Pool's of bubbling tar were scattered over the charred and scared cave. Howls of anguish could be heard filling him with pride and a sickening happiness. This was his job no, his hobby. What he loved most was the effect this place had on these '_humans'_. They crawled on all fours howling and scratching much like the soldier demons above. He knew exactly where he was going and looked no more. He had important business. Quickly he turned approaching a tall being sniggering at a human in flames.  
"The plans are in motion soon we will have more souls than we could ever imagine"  
"Tut tut, now now my son don't get ahead of yourself **I**, **AM** the ruler here and **I** shall be the ruler on Earth!"


	3. The Family from Hell

**Innocence**

Chapter 3 The Family from Hell

Gaia woke panting and sweating. She had been experiencing these dreams for weeks, as time went on she was learning more and more about Lucifer and his son. The images she saw were so horrific sometimes she woke ran to the toilette and threw up for hours at a time. She could constantly smell the stench of Hell just behind her nostrils.  
Over the last two weeks she had got to know John and Chas telling them her life story, her beliefs, her fears, everything. She had been keeping a diary of all her visions and the contents terrified her. This just didn't happen to normal people.

Gaia's foster parents were becoming increasingly suspicious of her late night wanders and her early mornings. She had always got on well with Thomas and Julie Watson but now it was a constant battle to hide her secret.  
"Gaia tell us what's going on!" Julie begged the 16 year old.  
"There is nothing going on! Will you please just leave me alone"  
"Now listen here young lady we have welcomed you into our home taken care of you this is your last chance. Where have you been?" Thomas screamed.  
"OUT!" Gaia shouted back storming up the stairs.  
"Fine! We'll contact the social worker first thing tomorrow morning I think you should move out"  
Gaia stopped dead in her tracks. Being moved from home to home feeling totally isolated it had been difficult to deal with but she always had her religion to rely on, now she had nothing.  
Tears gently fell down her face. She didn't dare turn around, instead she just nodded her head,  
"I understand" She whispered softly.  
The Watson's had been the closest thing she had to parents.  
She packed the small number of possessions she had into a douffle bag and wrote a short note for Julie and Thomas.

_'I'm grateful for everything you've both done for me. You made me feel loved. I'll always think of you as my real parents and respect that you needed to say what you did. I hope you will understand the decision I've made. I can't go back there. Being moved from one home to the next until I'm 18 with nothing but myself to rely on. I'll be fine don't worry. Thank you. Gaia.'_

She placed the letter gently on her bed, grabbed her bag and departed via her bedroom window. Taking one last look at the place she would no longer call home she disappeared into the night towards downtown LA.

Chas woke to a loud knocking at the door. He fell with a start from the couch looking at the clock. 3am. Groggily he opened the heavy symbol ridden door to find Gaia, douffle over her shoulder and tear stained cheeks.  
"Hi" She smiled cheerfully.  
"Hey, what you doing here?" He asked opening the door a little wider to let her in.  
He saw her cheeks flush crimson at the sight of him standing only in him boxers at the front door.  
Gaia gently brushed passed him making her way into the darkness within.  
"I had a fight with my foster parents. They want to send me back I can't go back there Chas I just can't"  
He nodded trying to understand what she must be feeling. This poor girl had been through so much in the 16 years she had lived now everything had got a whole lot worse.  
"You can sleep on the couch tonight John won't mind"  
"What about you"  
"Don't worry I can deal with one night on the floor!" He laughed.  
She nodded giving in to defeat. Her face was lined with worry, fear and tiredness. The dreams she had described to John and himself were just so deep and vivid she literally went to Hell every night.

"No, oh God no!" Gaia screamed.  
Her eyes twitched in her sleep, another vision. Chas didn't know how much more of this she could take. Gaia sat bolt upright her eyes snapping open, breathing in gasps.  
"Oh God Chas, oh God!" She cried leaning on him for support.  
"I, I saw my mother"  
Chas raised an eyebrow motioning for her to go on.  
"She's in Hell…"


	4. Answers

**Innocence**

Chapter 4 Answers

"It was so real Chas, I know it sounds crazy but I remember her now. I remember what she was like…"  
"Come on Gaia what are you saying? Your moms dead"  
Gaia shook his head no her mother wasn't dead she was far from it.  
"No, Chas that's just it she isn't dead but I heard her talking to _him_ Chas the things she said…"  
It was insane maybe her lack of sleep had caught up on her but she knew, she knew it was all real.  
"What? You mean Lucifer Gaia just back up a sec are you telling me that you're the daughter of Satan"  
Gaia looked away. Chas had been so kind him and John both now here she was telling him she was Satan's kid? This was unreal!  
"Right then" Chas said looking more than a little confused.  
"John get the hell out here right god damn now"  
A few moments later John emerged from his room in his usual crumpled black suit trousers and white shirt.  
"What the fuck is going on?" John screamed bags under his eyes pulling a cigarette from his pants and taking a long deep drag.  
"Chas?" He questioned angrily.  
"John man you aint gonna believe this." Chas replied turning to Gaia.  
"I know this is gonna sound crazy but I think I'm Lucifer's daughter, in my dream he and my mom were talking he said, they should never have sent me up here in the first place that my mom didn't want him to kill me and to give me a chance." Gaia rushed the last part tears in her eyes. You couldn't imagine being told after 16 years who your parents were not only that knowing what they were it was mind numbing.  
"Gaia look at me did you hear her name? Try and remember" John stared straight into her eyes. His big chocolate brown eyes they were hypnotic. She nodded.  
"He called her Merisier, he…" Gaia shook her head focusing on her dream on her fathers face.

"You knew this would happen!" He said firmly yet calmly.  
"How could you justify it? How could you justify killing your own child?" The woman screamed.  
"Give her a chance you said. What harm can she do? She's only a baby!" He screamed his temper was rising and the whole of Hell knew it.  
"You know her power very well Merisier you know of it because you wanted it. Wait till she 's older, she'll return to her parents! You stupid woman she isn't evil why do you think I didn't want her in the first place"  
"That is ENOUGH." The woman's face was full of anger her voice boomed over Satan and his kingdom.  
"I am your queen. I gave you a son an heir and all I asked for you in return was your love for our daughter"  
"She knows everything. She knows what I'm planning to do, she knows what will happen if I do it It's only a matter of time before she finds out her own strength with that Hell forsaken John Constantine around. It's time this ended"  
The woman shook her head. She wouldn't allow him to do this. It may have been 16 years but she still loved her daughter no matter what the circumstances.

"He wants me dead." Gaia sobbed letting her emotions flow freely.  
16 years of longing just wishing one day she would find her biological parents and now she finds out her father is the devil and wants to kill her!  
Chas reached forward gently brushing her cheek with his soft warm hand.  
"Don't touch me!" She gasped pulling away.  
"Don't ever touch me"  
Giving in to everything, to her fate, to the fate of mankind, to her weariness, her aching body. Gaia held her face softly in her hands. What did her father mean… Know her own strength? Did she have some kind of power… Then she remembered. Her first dream that creature had called her master. Suddenly everything was clear everything made sense to her.  
"I can control them… And if I can control them then I can stop them"  
Slowly Gaia raised her head meeting the faces of the only two people she had ever trusted in her life.  
John nodded knowing exactly what she was saying.  
"Yes." For so long he had fought alone, relying on his instincts but if he had Gaia exorcism would be easy and quick. 'Get out asshole' and you're done!  
"You know what I have to do John. It's time a paid daddy a little visit."


	5. Meet the Parents

**Innocence **

Chapter 5 Meet the Parents

**Note:** This chapter is written from Gaia's POV.  
_Also does anyone remember what Lucifer's son is called? Please e-mail or review if you do._

"Are you ready?" John asked his voice full of concern.  
The truth was I was terrified I was going to Hell the place where someone wanted me dead. If I were to come up against Satan I'm betting I won't make it out alive.  
"Gaia it's okay just breathe okay focus on me I'm here"  
I was lying fully submerged in John Constantine's bath waiting for him to push me under, great plan Gaia.  
I tried to calm my breathing but my body knew what was coming it wanted all the oxygen it could get.  
"On the count of three. One. Two…"  
I went under. Closing my eyes I prayed to God I wouldn't drown. I could feel John's hands grasped tight onto my shoulders keeping me from reaching the precious oxygen above.  
By now I was getting worried tiny bubbles of carbon dioxide escaped my numbing lips. My eyes snapped open my lungs emptied.  
John stared down at me his wide eyes sympathising with me.  
I could feel myself slowly slip away John's face blurring in and out of focus. I blinked slowly leaving John and entering the kingdom of Hell.

The smell hit me hard knocking me to my feet. Sure I had a taste of it in my dreams but this was in a league of it's own. I was familiar with this place had visited it every night in my sleep.  
I had made my way to the one place he and my mother had been previously.  
The heat was so immense making the smell one million times worse but I struggled on I needed to find my father.  
Finally after what seemed an eternity I reached the familiar iron gates surrounding a large stone castle framed by the angry red sky.  
"Move." I stated knowing my power.  
The gates swung open allowing my safe passage into the home I could have had.

Inside was beautiful. Every tiny corner was decorated with impeccable taste and was very well kept, my mothers doing no doubt.  
"Welcome home my dear dear daughter"  
I quickly snapped out of my trance like state turning to face my father.  
"Hey daddy, you miss me?" I laughed.  
"You know you shouldn't have come"  
"What no party? No hug for the kid you want dead? Well then lets get straight to the point." I stated calmly finally regaining my confidence.  
"What do you want?" Lucifer said sounding rather bored.  
"Hmm, how bout you don't violate the balance and not take over earth"  
"Sorry kiddo no can do"  
"Tell me this then why did you keep your son but get rid of me? Was I not good enough, I was a girl? What I think you owe me that at least"  
"Now now darling you know fine well. You were good, pure. That goes against everything I stand for as the keeper of the damned"  
"You're despicable." I screamed.  
"Temper temper you remind me of your mother. What did they call you… Gaia was it? What a pathetic name. You were called Luceria. You were to be the most powerful of us all, but something went wrong my child you went wrong"  
"No." I said shaking my head "I went right. I don't want to be evil. You know fine well what I'm capable of. I can control your little messengers your half breeds I'm their master or hadn't you noticed"  
"As a matter of fact Luceria I had noticed and you're starting to try my patience"  
"My name is Gaia and I will stop you, you and your pathetic excuse for a son. None of you will put one foot out of this dreaded place"  
"Now that's where you're wrong. My son is already on your plane setting our plan into motion"  
"You bastard! How can you condemn billions of innocent people to an eternity of Hell on earth"  
"I've already told you too much so I'd advise you to leave before I change my mind about allowing you to live"  
This was unreal here I was having a conversation with Satan who just happened to be my father.  
"This isn't over." I said smashing the tiny glass ball into my chest.  
I opened my eyes underwater pushing John off me with strength I never knew I had.  
"Oh god…" I gasped desperate for air.  
Smoke rose from my drenched cloths not used to these cold conditions.  
John reached into the bath lifting my fragile body from the icy water.  
I was shaking he was here on earth the whole world was in my hands, I had to stop him yet here I was lying in John Constantine's comforting arms.  
"Jesus Christ, John what did you do to her?" Chas questioned rushing to my aid.  
He gently took my hand and led me to the sofa. I sat shivering trying desperately to regain my composure "Hey." Chas said softy brushing my drenched hair from my face. His hand lingered for a second on my cheek making my heartbeat quicken.  
John meanwhile pulled a cigarette from the carton taking a long drag.  
"What happened kid?" He asked not even looking at me.  
I shook my head resting it gently on Chas's shoulder. I could feel his body heat warming my forehead.  
"My brother, Lucifer's son he's here. He's gonna end the world."


	6. Midnite's Bar

**Innocence**

Chapter 6 Midnite's Bar

**Meanwhile…**  
Mammon had never set foot out of Hell in his life he had never been allowed. His father thought he was the high almighty be all and end all.  
The truth was something very different and boy was he in for a shock. Mammon had no intention of handing earth over to his already inflated ego father no this was all his.  
He had one quick task to take care of before he created history no demon had successfully tipped the balance in favour of evil that was until today.  
Firstly he had to sort out Luceria. She was incredible she had so much power yet knew nought but a fraction of it if she wasn't his sister gone wrong he would have idolised her.  
Ever since his mother had brought that brat up here everything had started going wrong.  
Luceria was the second child of Lucifer and Merisier the rulers of the kingdom of Hell, Mammon himself was their first. The child was born and all was well his mother was happy finally she had a baby girl to fuss over. Lucifer had never allowed Merisier to spoil him after all he was his only son and heir of the thrown. After only a couple of days they all knew all was not well with the new baby she couldn't cope with the extreme heat of Hell never laughed as he had at the sight of his father torturing worthless humans no, this child was defiantly wrong. Finally the two happy parents realised the problem, their child was not evil in fact she was the exact opposite she was good, pure and innocent. She had the power of course she did after all she was the daughter of Hell's king and queen but on top of that she had an aura something he did not she was set for great things but that wasn't to be.  
Mammon's father had wanted to kill the child she was too much of a threat to him. She had the power the potential to bring Hell to a stand still she could freeze Hell over if she wished. If God or one of his servants got their hands on Luceria he was in BIG trouble. That's exactly what happened Satan's daughter had been brought up to love and worship God the one thing he had feared and them worse she had found John Constantine. Not only this but she had tapped into her power she was to be the new ruler of Hell when she was born it was her destiny Mammon was an heir decided by blood but Luceria she was predestined by her aura, her essence. She had realised her power and knew of their plan Mammon just hoped she knew not of his plan to double cross his father.  
His sister must die she was all that stood between him and complete control over earth and Hell but he knew this would never happen he had no chance against the true queen of Hell she would crush him instead he would use her… If he could get Luceria to kill his father and mother there would be no one to stop him she didn't want Hell she had made that perfectly clear, Hell must exist for the balance to be kept and so he would be king and when he was Earth didn't stand a chance.

"Are you shitting me?" John choked dropping his precious cigarette.  
"Do I look like I am?" Gaia said her face set in place deadly serious.  
"Mammon? On earth? Now?" John said slowly and carefully making sure Gaia was 101 sure of what she was saying. This was huge if Satan's son was here on Earth that meant a load of bullshit for him as well as a catastrophic effect on the balance.  
Gaia nodded standing and walking towards the kitchen. Chas looked shocked just a minute ago he was looking into her beautiful crystal clear eyes wondering if their friendship could go further and now he was being told Mammon was about to turn this place into Hell things were getting pretty fucked up.  
"Right that's it if Midnite want's to be neutral at a time like this he's goddamn crazy come on we gotta go there might not be that much time left." He took one last puff of his fag then flicked it into the ass tray.

"Two dogs on a fence." John said walking into the crowded bar.  
Gaia was nervous she had never done anything like this before she wasn't even sure she could.  
Chas went next feeling equally as nervous.  
"A wolf in the sea." He said hesitantly.  
The large bouncer lifted the velvet rope letting him enter. Gaia smiled as a huge grin spread across his face.  
"John I did it! I finally got it right!" He squealed earning a disapproving look from some half breeds.  
The bouncer replaced the rope picking a new card for her.  
"Man on fire." Gaia said casually with a hint of malice over powering her voice.  
It took her a good few seconds to realise what she said clamping a hand firmly over her mouth.  
The bouncer didn't bat an eyelid instead he removed the rope leaning in close to the shocked 16 year old.  
"Welcome to Midnite's Luceria"  
"Thank you"  
The trio made their way silently through the many half breed's keeping a close eye for any suspicious behaviour none of them knew when Mammon would turn up but wanted to be prepared when he did.  
"John Constantine." Midnite said seriously as they entered his office.  
"Too long have I waited do you not know what's going on"  
"Why do you think I'm here a social visit"  
"Ha I see you haven't lost your sense of humour in all this chaos"  
"Not quite Midnite no. Do you know Gaia"  
Midnite turned his head suddenly realising him and John weren't alone.  
"Ahh Luceria I was wondering when I would be meeting the future queen of the underworld"  
"It's Gaia, and I don't intend in being the queen of anything let alone Hell" She spat.  
"I don't think it wise to speak that tone with we lady, you don't know whom you're messing with. Why are you here? Do you know how many half breeds are after your blood"  
"I'm sorry. Mammon is here I don't have time for half breeds can you help us"  
Midnite turned to John looking him up and down a strange look over coming his face.  
"You bring her into my house to insult me, you bring her into my house knowing fine well what and who she is, you bring her into MY house knowing the balance is in danger. SHE is evil Constantine she may not know it but Hell runs in her veins Lucifer was naive he knew not of her ability to choose her ability to influence. She will go to him before the end and then not you nor I can save the souls of those she seeks"  
"What the fuck are you goddamn fucking talking about you stupid mother fucking piece of shit!" John screamed the veins sticking out from his neck.  
"I came here because Gaia told me Mammon was here, I came here because Gaia informed me of the entire situation as soon as she found out something was going on don't you dare bad mouth her in front of me YOU have no idea who you're dealing with"  
Midnite nodded acknowledging his mistake.  
"My apologies John, Luceria forgive me but Mammon is out there he will do anything to get to her. She is the only one with the power to _get rid_ of Lucifer he will be looking for his little sister"  
"Wait a minute what do you mean get rid of Lucifer." Chas interrupted clearly as confused as he looked!  
"Surly you didn't think Mammon would just do as his father told? No, my boy he has far bigger plans. He wants Hell he wants his father gone and he wants Luceria, Gaia to do so for him"  
"Me? How can I? I have no power I don't know what I can or cannot do I'm nothing compared with him"  
"Oh no you are everything. Why do you think he's hiding in Hell? Why so you think he sent his son to do his dirty work? He is afraid my darling afraid of you"  
Gaia shook her head refusing to believe she had that sort of power come on Satan was well he was the devil!  
"Well, you will see soon enough my child, you will see soon enough."


	7. Off Guard

**Innocence**

Chapter 7 Off Guard

John had been out all night searching for any news of Mammon. I couldn't sleep Midnite's worlds kept running through my head over and over. What if he was right? What if evil really did run in my veins and I was just biding my time until I took over the thrown of Hell.  
It was dark but I could just make out the dark form of Chas lying nearby on the floor. I could hear his peaceful breathing lulling me softly into the land of dreams.  
"Chas?" I questioned softly.  
Silence.  
"I'm just so worried. I know Midnite is a reliable source he wouldn't say something he wasn't sure of. What if Mammon does somehow get control of me? I don't know what I'm capable of what if I am evil"  
"Gaia." Chas said turning to face me.  
"There is no way in this world or any other that you're evil. I know you. You're sweet, you're kind and you're considerate." He smiled.  
Somehow his words filled me with hope. There was just something about them that brung me comfort I could trust Chas I know I could.  
"Hey" I said softly sitting up to make room for him.  
"Sit"  
He sat beside me taking my hand and gently pushing my head onto his chest the rise and fall synchronised with my own.  
"You're special Gaia, you're good me and John can both see it"  
"Yeah maybe so but it isn't gonna stop Mammon is it? He wants Lucifer dead and he wants me to do it for him"  
"Well, he ain't laying one finger on you. He ain't touching one hair on your head coz I'm here ad I won't let him"  
Chas gently stroked my hair pushing my bangs out of my face and smiled. A smile of comfort, friendship, joy and optimism.  
I closed my eyes knowing no matter what was going on John and Chas would always be here for me through thick and thin.

"You fucking bitch"  
I was caught off guard. I felt myself being flung to the floor before he straddled me gripping tightly around my neck.  
"Chas…?" I choked unable to breathe through the pressure on my wind wipe.  
I looked desperately into his eyes. Those eyes… There was nothing, not even a glimmer of what had been before.  
"No Luceria, Mammon." He laughed evilly squeezing tighter and tighter.  
"You don't want me dead!" I sobbed unable to bring any more oxygen into my tightening lungs.  
"No? You know what I want Luceria, I want Lucifer dead and your going to do that for me aren't you"  
"No," it was getting increasingly harder to breathe talking was becoming impossible.  
"I can't kill you but I can kill the boy." He said dragging me roughly into the kitchen his right hand remaining clammed around my throat.  
Mammon was possessing Chas that much I knew but why? All I knew was that I had to break free and soon.  
He grabbed a knife from the drawer, finally releasing his grip on my delicate neck. He placed the sharp object to Chas's throat applying enough pressure for a small trickle of blood to escape.  
"Please don't… Mammon please"  
"Hey sis what's the matter? You're supposed to be the great Luceria daughter of Satan and Merisier! You can't even save this pathetic human! YOU are no ruler"  
"No!" I cried shaking my head how could I live with myself I had brought Chas into this.  
Mammon paused as we heard a key enter a lock and moments later the familiar sound of John Constantine's voice.  
"Hey guys where are you?" He shouted.  
Mammon held a finger to Chas's lips a huge grin spreading across his face.  
"Oh Christ you guys better no be in my fucking bed doing god knows what. Urg." He shouted in disgust.  
I heard foot steeps and then he was there. Standing in the doorway staring in shock at the scene before him.  
"Chas what the fuck are you doing you stupid fucking idiot"  
"He's not Chas." I cried pleading desperately with my eyes for him to help.  
"That's right Luceria I'm your long lost brother here to claim back what is rightfully mine"  
He walked towards me still holding the knife to his neck. John moved an inch forward desperate to stop Mammon from harming his only real friends.  
Before I knew what had happened Mammon had grabbed me from behind and was now holding the knife across my cheek.  
"Don't you hurt her you mother fucker!" John screamed.  
I would have given anything to have been this close to Chas, to have him hold me tightly but this wasn't Chas"  
"You will help me Luceria. I can control any one of your little friends just remember that next time you go to sleep"  
He pushed the knife deep into my soft skin, I felt the blood begin to pour down my face, I felt the sting as he cut deeper and deeper bringing the knife down towards my neck. Then it stopped.  
Tears began to run mingling with my already spilt blood. My whole body began to shake through shock. I bit down hard on my lip trying to block the increasing pain across my face.  
"What?" Chas questioned confused.  
He finally realised the knife in his hand dropping it to the ground with a clang. He steeped hastily away from me holding his hands up oblivious to the events previously.  
"John?" He questioned.  
I slowly turned to face him, blood dripping down my face.  
"Gaia what? Did I?" I shook my head moving slowly forward gripping Chas tightly thankful he was okay.  
"Thank God you're okay, I thought…" I sobbed into his shoulder.  
"Gaia what the fuck is going on?" John asked from the corner pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it hastily.  
"Things just got complicated."


	8. Over the Edge

**Innocence **

Chapter8 Over the Edge

Have you ever woken up after one of those really great dreams, they seem so real the perfect situation. Everything was so peaceful I had a normal life a proper family then I woke up to the Chaos that was my life. I lay for a while my eyes closed I could hear Chas and John in the kitchen talking, they thought I was sleeping.  
After Mammon had left after reeking havoc on my life, Chas had been so torn up he couldn't understand why I didn't blame him for what Mammon had done. Of course I was a little shocked, I had a two inch long gash along my cheek. I was just so tired of my fucked up piece of shit life.  
John had sent me to his bed with a large whiskey telling me to rest. So here I was after a nice long sleep rested up and feeling better except for the knot in my stomach.

"You know it's not your fault kid you just have to accept it." John said.  
"John you have no idea how much I hate this knowing what I've done to her, I just feel like there's more to her than you think. She's been through more crap than most people and I go making it worse. She's just so amazing I feel like we have a connection. John I think I'm falling for her…"  
Silence.  
Wow. I never thought I would see the day I'd hear someone saying something like that about me.  
"Jesus Chas! She's in a barrel load of shit and it's getting deeper by the second"  
"Fuck John I can't control who I fall in love with no one can"  
"You're probably right kid it's your life"  
Silence.  
"So what are we gonna do?" John asked seriously.  
"Well, I dunno… Should I tell her"  
"For fuck sake Chas, what are we going to do about Mammon"  
"Right." Chas said sheepishly obviously embarrassed.  
I rolled over smiling. Everything about Chas Kramer was just so sweet. I reached up touching a large bandage covering the gash on my cheek. Softly I applied a little pressure. Yup, still sore.  
John and Chas had tried and failed to persuade me to get my wound checked over at the hospital of course I had refused. How could I go to a hospital after I had run away from my foster home somebody was bound to be looking for me.  
Sighing I grudgingly dragged myself from the warm bed, stumbled across the room and pulled back the heavy drapes ravelling a miserable rainy day.  
When I was little I always loved sitting for hours watching the rain fall. As it splashed in the deepening puddles creating ripples. I always stared transfixed amazed by the beauty of something so simple. I wish I was back there. A 5 year old kid splashing in the rain only worrying about the occasional grazed knee but that never was how my childhood turned out. No, I was moved from place to place, home to home, stranger to stranger.  
My stomach rumbled loudly telling me it was time to eat. I tried to remember the last time I had eaten… Maybe yesterday morning I wasn't sure.

"Hey." I said walking into the smoke filled kitchen coughing.  
"Jesus how can you two sit in here!" I choked.  
"Good morning to you too." John replied grumpily.  
Chas just smiled guiltily. Guilt, I could see it just behind his handsome features.  
"Sorry, wow I'm starving is there anything to eat?" I asked cheerfully.  
"Yeah…" Chas said softly rising to his feel.  
"I'll get you some cereal corn flakes okay"  
"Yup." I nodded sitting in the chair he had previously occupied.  
"So… How are you both this morning"  
John raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you okay"  
"Yeah course I am why wouldn't I be"  
"You're just way too happy for a girl that's just been attacked by a demon and doesn't know when he's gonna strike again"  
"John chill, I'm fine my face hardly hurts Mammon can't hurt me, I'm more worried about you guys you know? You saw how close he was to hurting Chas and all I could do was watch…"  
Chas put the cereal in front of me pausing before turning away.  
"Chas I don't blame you! It's not your fault! I'm fine"  
"Gaia that just isn't the point, if he can just use me whenever he wants. I don't even wanna think about what he could do"  
I put my head on my hand, my elbow resting on the table and sighed. How could I get through to him? This was just way too confusing for me I needed to tell Lucifer what was going on but would he listen? Would he pay me the slightest bit of attention?  
"I'm going for a walk." I said rising.  
I needed some air, some space to think.  
"Hey!" Chas said blocking my way.  
"It's not safe." He said.  
"Oh shut up! Who are you to tell me if it's safe or not, you have no idea what I'm going through you have no idea who I am!" I screamed storming out of the apartment.  
I screamed kicking the door in frustration. I needed to get out of this place before I went insane.

As soon as I stepped onto the street I regretted leaving my jacket inside all I was wearing was some sweat pants, a tank top and a pair of trainers not exactly attractive but like I cared.  
I inhaled deeply smelling the fresh rain on the LA street.  
Icy sheets poured down on me soaking my body almost instantaneously.  
I was known for my temper. I just went mental at the smallest things I probably got it from my demonic parents. I took a short cut through an alley heading for Midnite's bar maybe someone could help me there.  
"Hey darling you looking for some fun?" Some guy in jeans and a tee asked.  
"Yeah you wish." I spat.  
I knew my way round LA I'd lived here my entire life, used to the low life's bothering me.  
"Hey bitch don't talk to me like that"  
He grabbed my arm pulling me towards him.  
"Don't touch me!" I screamed kneeing him in the balls.  
He collapsed in pain screaming after me. Yeah yeah I thought I didn't have time for him.  
I neared Midnite's starting to feel a little nervous. Midnite's words had stuck with me. I'm sure there were a lot of angry half breeds on both sides wanting to get their hands on me.

I entered the familiar bar finding myself in front of the same bouncer holding another card up to me.  
"Bear in a trap." I said glancing quickly at the card.  
He removed the velvet rope allowing me to enter the dark bar.  
I felt hundreds of eyes turn to me as I entered. I picked every single half breed out by the glint in their eyes. I saw a young guy downing drinks in the corner sorrowful looking.  
"Hi." I said taking a seat beside him.  
He glared.  
"What?" He snapped taking another gulp of a red coloured liquid.  
"You're a half breed right? A demon"  
"What of it?" He asked eying me suspiciously.  
"Don't act like you don't know Jack. I know what Mammon is planing and I'm betting you do too. I need to stop him"  
"Ha good luck with that babe"  
"If he takes over the thrown do you know what's gonna happen? Hell on earth do you know who I am"  
The guy looked at me realisation dawning in his eyes.  
"Luceria…"  
I nodded.  
"You don't remember me? Of course you don't you were only a baby. We don't age you see. You're beautiful. I'm Murphy your 'bodyguard' or at least I was supposed to be"  
Okay what were the changes of that… He would know my father, know how to get to him.  
"Good lets talk."


	9. A night out with Murphy

**Innocence**

Chapter 9 A Night out with Murphy

It was late. I'd been in Midnite's talking to Murphy all day. We just talked about everything and anything, I have to say I was a little drunk.  
"What's that?" I had asked.  
Murphy had been downing glasses of a red coloured liquid.  
"Oh no babe you wouldn't like this it's for the grown ups!" He laughed.  
"Go on just a lil taste!" I pleaded.  
He pushed the glass towards me indicating for me to go ahead.  
I took a small sip. The liquid was like fire, it burned my mouth and set my eyes watering. It was amazing I could feel the fiery drink coursing through my entire body it made me feel alive.  
A huge grin spread across my face.  
"This is good shit." I said passing him the glass back.  
That was 5 hours ago since then we had consumed gallons between us. The place was buzzing!  
"So why aren't I evil?" I asked slurring my words while pointing a finger at my chest.  
"Ha! Now that's a question everyone would love to know babe. Opposites attract and everything… You were supposed to be evil but something happened. Who knows what happened babe!" He explained slumping over the bar.  
"So what you up to now? Where you at"  
"I'm crashing at a friends, but listen I'm gonna have to go soon their probably worried"  
"Hmm… What happened to your face?" He asked touching the bandage on my cheek.  
"Oh nothing much. Mammon possessed my friends, slashed my face and told me to kill Lucifer or he'll kill my friends." I said calmly looking him in the eye.  
"Fuck you serious"  
"Deadly" I said peeling back the bandage to reveal the bloody scar.  
"Shit that looks deep"  
"Murphy I need to tell Lucifer what's going on, will you help me"  
"Sure." He said grabbing my arm and leading me out into the dark night.

"Where we going?" I asked shivering under the heavy night air.  
"Shhh..." He said pushing me into a wall, pinning me against it.  
I could smell the alcohol on his breath, his lips so close to mine. He moved closed and closer speaking very quietly so I could barely hear.  
"Are you sure?" He whispered.  
I nodded. I needed to get the world out of this crap!  
"There are a lot of people Luceria, who think you should be dead. It's dangerous.  
"I know but I need to do this"  
He looked into my eyes a small smile playing on his lips. I saw the glint in his eyes all half breeds have he looked almost enchanting.  
"K." He took my hand pulling me closer to him and knocking on a bear and beaten door.  
A large guy opened it, tattoos covering him from head to toe.  
"Murphy my man…" He paused looking at me suspiciously.  
"She's with me Benit"  
The big guy nodded letting us enter. Murphy led me through the desolated rooms filled with rubble, junky needles and empty beer bottles. We walked up the stairs and into the only room that looked like it could be lived in.  
There were two leather sofas, a coffee table and a book case as well as one door painted red.  
"Where are we?" I asked nervously.  
"The portal." He said pointing at the door.  
My hear raced the portal to hell? I couldn't believe I was gonna put myself through this again.  
"Don't worry." Murphy said sensing my fear.  
"I'll be here wit you"  
It's strange this guy was a half breed a demon yet he was soothing helpful he calmed me. Maybe it had something to do with him being my body guard. I kept picturing this whole other life I could have had if things had turned out different.

He walked forward opening the door letting in a blast of intense heat. It was so surreal. I was standing in a normal room looking into Hell!  
"Ready?" Murphy asked.  
"Yup"  
We took a few steps into the deserted wasteland closing the door behind us. I looked back seeing it had disappeared. Great. We're stuck in Hell and I have no fucking idea how to get back.  
"Em Murphy how do we get back"  
"You need permission"  
My eyes widened. Oh fuck. I was in deep shit now. Like Lucifer was gonna let me leave this place after I told him what Mammon was planing to do.  
We walked for a while in the sweltering heat making me glad of my flimsy cloths.  
Suddenly I got the feeling we were being watched. Lucifer. I turned and sure enough there he was.  
"Welcome back"  
"Sir." Murphy said bowing his head.  
"You know I wouldn't disturb you. I wouldn't bring her here but it's important"  
"Go ahead." Lucifer said.  
I took a deep breath ready to explain all. I felt Murphy take my hand and all I could think about was Chas. I wanted Chas to be here holding my hand helping me through this crap.  
"Do you know what mammon is planing?" I asked "You stupid girl! Who do you think I am? Do you think so little of me? Of course I know what he's planning"  
"What and you're okay with that?" I screamed "Am I okay with my son planning to use my daughter as a pawn to kill me? Of course not you fool"  
"You need to do something about him Lucifer you can't let him get away with this! The world fucked up enough without him messin it up some more"  
"You think I'm not aware of that! I know the balance is there for a reason Luceria and Mammon will be dealt with"  
"Get your fucking ass in gear then! He's up there doing god knows what. This is my life, I don't care what you think or know about me, this is my life man! It's the only one I have and I want it back"  
"Shut up!" Lucifer growled.  
"I am making the ruled here and you will not speak to me like that you will not use such obscenities as GOD in front of me. I am your father and I deserve respect is that clear"  
Please just get him back here"  
"Sit tight." Lucifer sneered disappearing amidst the flames he left in his wake.  
"Great! Like you couldn't have sent us back first a-hole!" I screamed.  
Murphy just laughed taking a seat on a near by rock.  
"Better get comfy babe we're gonna be here a while!"


	10. Capture and Closure

**Innocence.**

Chapter 10 Capture and Closure

_AN: okay i'm not sure if anyone's reading this HELLO? Is it that bad! Lol okay well please R&R i'll try and get the next chapter up soon but I have to explain a lot of things it might take a while!_

Lucifer was enraged. Mammon was on one of his insane crusades trying to become the new 'him' to eliminate HIM from the picture using Luceria. It was so immature after all these years you think he would have learned by now. All the family dilemma's Lucifer wished he hadn't had any children.  
It was night time in LA but it wasn't silent sirens, screams, shouting, screeching all the absurd human sounds you would expect.  
Lucifer could sense his son and knew he was close, VERY close. Closing his eyes he sighed heavily this place was very familiar to him.  
"Constantine" Lucifer whispered.  
The bowling alley was etched into his mind he watched it often knew its layout off by heart.

"John for god sake Mammon could have her! She could be dead in some ditch! I ain't gonna just sit here waitin for her" Chas screamed at his older friend.  
John Constantine didn't give two fucks he sat taking long deep pleasurable drags at his 'cancer stick' a large whiskey in his free hand.  
"Look kid she's a big girl she can handle herself okay"  
"No. Listen to me John I couldn't care less that you're a hard ass, emotionaless bastard I WILL NOT sit here…" Chas drifted from his argument, catching sight of Satan himself.  
"Lookie here, well isn't this cosy!" He laughed taking in his soundings.  
"Where is he"  
"Where's who?" John asked half heatedly.  
"Mammon"  
"Dunno"  
"He's here"  
"Is he invisible"  
"John you're trying my patience"  
"GOOD"  
"Shut up both of you!" Chas shouted.  
"For fuck sake talk about being immature where's Gaia?" He asked.  
"Oh you mean Luceria? She's in Hell waiting for me to return with Mammon"  
John raised an eyebrow finally finding some interest in the conversation at hand.  
"How did she get there"  
"Murphy shown her the portal"  
"Murphy… I thought he was dead"  
"No, Constantine he is baby sitting my daughter"  
"Who the fuck is Murphy?" Chas asked clearly confused by the fast and furious conversation.  
"None of your business"  
"Keep out of it kid." "Great now I've got two assholes to put up with"  
Chas went flying across the room finally crashing into a wall and falling unconscious to the ground.  
"You bastard!" John spat at Lucifer.  
"Now there's no need for names Mr Constantine, besides that wasn't me"  
John turned to see Mammon standing at his door. Fuck great little family reunion this was turning out to be.  
"My dear son you're in big trouble." He said pulling Mammon towards him like a magnet would a stray piece of metal.  
Lucifer grabbed his son around the neck holding firmly not allowing him to move.  
"Bye bye Constantine I'll see you soon"  
In the blink of an eye he disappeared in a flash of flames.  
"Shit, what about Gaia!" John said to himself.  
This wasn't exactly going to plan he had no idea what was going on and quite frankly didn't want to but Gaia was his friend and he had to do something.

Chas finally came round, blinking heavily attempting to free himself from the throbbing pain in his temples.  
The apartment was empty. A note on the table labelled 'Chas' told his exactly where John was.  
"Tough luck kid, gone to get Gaia"  
Great. Chas thought just bloody great! What was he supposed to do now?

It had seemed like an eternity and then Lucifer suddenly appeared throwing Mammon to the ground as soon as he did.  
"I am VERY disappointed in you, trying to use your own sister! You must think I'm retarded"  
Mammon said nothing he just glared at his father wishing him silently dead.  
"Well, I'd love to stay but I really have to go me and Luceria both." Murphy said quickly.  
"NO! You will stay so shut up"  
I had to admit Lucifer was very scary when he was mad but I wasn't gonna sit here any longer. I was hot, hungry, thirsty and tired I just wanted to go home… Wherever home is.  
"Just let us go, what use are we to you?" I asked "Girl do not push me"  
He was in a shit ass mood. I didn't blame him his son was plotting to kill him and take over Lucifer's precious hell.  
"Lucifer I really don't care about you and Mammon and Hell or anything any more"  
"Shut up"  
I felt my body temperature rise, I fell to the ground in agony it felt as if I were on fire burning from the inside out.  
After a few moments of heavy breathing the pain subsided however I was filled with an anger I had never experienced before.  
"You piece of shit! You just made a big mistake!" I screamed my normal blue eyes turning to black.  
I lifted myself up focusing all my attention on Lucifer.  
"_You_ know what I'm capable of DADDY!" I spat venomously at my father.  
I let my anger loose not really knowing how I did it but it WAS a lot of anger. Lucifer fell to the floor clutching his head a terrible scream of anguish escaped his lips his eyes rolled back in his head, blood poured from his ears, eyes, nose and mouth. I didn't care! I felt power, I felt important, unstoppable but I was wrong.  
I felt a heavy weight dive at me pushing me to the ground.  
"You don't wanna do that." I heard his whisper in my ear. John.

I blinked my anger ceased and my father stopped screaming. John helped me up, grabbed my arm and started pulling me in the opposite direction.  
"Wait what about Murphy?" I asked.  
"He doesn't have permission"  
"Neither do we"  
This was so confusing my head was spinning the adrenaline was pumping.  
"Yeah we do look there are a few things I just found out… For example Murphy, you don't know his story look…" John stopped and turned me to face him.  
"Murphy isn't what he seems I know what's going on and we need to get outta here"  
I just stared what the fuck was going on I really wanted to know coz I sure as hell didn't have the slightest idea.  
"Chas is waiting he's worried… Just move I'll explain when we get back"  
John Constantine the great explainer so good at making people calm at comforting. I think not!  
He continued to drag me heading towards a green door in the middle of flames.  
Surrounded by flames, there was no way we could get in.

"Shit!" John screamed.  
"Lucifer we have permission you gave it to us the second you held Gaia down here you tipped the balance so you need to let us out." John shouted in the direction of the flames.  
Nothing. The flames remained making John curse even more.  
"Fuck this!" I said clearly fed up of all this nonsense. I walked fearlessly towards the flames steeping through them, feeling no pain.  
I muttered a few words, I didn't know them but they were familiar to me.  
"Teia Orera"  
The flames subsided letting a VERY bewildered John enter.  
"Let's go home." I smiled It was a grin of power of cockiness of shear malice.


	11. Destiny

**Innocence**

Chapter 11 Destiny

**AN:** Hey thank you to YukeBaby for reviewing I thought everyone had given up on me! To answer your question no it's not finished! Sorry bout the grammar mistakes guys I'm thinking there's gonna be a few in this one soz please bear with my unprofessional writing!

Enter John Constantine walking in like he owns the place (well he does really but that is NOT the point) Walking in like he didn't walk away leaving Chas in a heap on the floor unconscious!  
"Hey kid, how's it going"  
"John, Jo-hn! You can't just leave me bleeding on the floor then waltz in here like nothing happened"  
"I got the girl didn't I?" John replied smugly.  
Gaia walked in nervously behind him staring deeply into his eyes.  
God she was beautiful.  
"Jesus Gaia! Why did you walk out like that? I told you it was dangerous anything could have hap…" Chas was cut off.  
Gaia had moved forward taking Chas's hand and softly placed a gentle kiss of his quivering lips.  
After 10 seconds Chas responded, he put his arm around Gaia's slim waist pulling her closer while deepening their kiss. The passion built until both were gasping for breath.  
"Oh please get a room!" John spat disgusted at this sudden display of affection.  
He grabbed a cigarette lit it quickly and began taking slow savouring puffs.  
Gaia pulled away biting gently on her lip never once removing her eyes from Chas's two innocent big brown ones.  
"Sorry" She whispered softly more to Chas than John.

I finally tore my eyes from Chas focusing on John.  
"Go on then explain everything." I said taking a seat on the worn couch.  
John shook his head sighing.  
He poured three large whiskeys distributing thembetween us.  
"You're gonna need it"  
I took a deep breath was I really ready for this? I had been feeling so much hatred lately I was worried, what if I was evil?  
"Ready"  
I nodded taking another deep breath.  
"You know Murphy's your body guard he was appointed by Lucifer to watch over you, protect you from good to stop you turning good"  
John paused taking another long drag from his fag and a large gulp of the fiery liquid in his hand.  
"He played stupid with you, Gaia, acting like he didn't know who you were… He's been watching you from the day you were born, following you from place to place. Why do you think you were moved so much? Your foster parents blamed it on events you had no idea about it was Murphy. Your father wanted you fucked up Gaia, messed up beyond all repair. If you were broken he could control you easier. You think You're powerful Gaia you don't have a clue! You have the capability to destroy this world and every other world in existence. You have the ability to posses, to control demons, to control hell AND…"  
John took another long puff and drained his glass.  
"This is a good time for you to drink that." John choked indicating my glass.  
I did, in one long gulp. I felt the back of my throat burning but I didn't give a shit!  
"Go." I said huskily.  
"You can take over heaven… Gaia you are the ultimate violation of the balance it's your destiny"  
My eyes widened. Fuck this can not be happening!  
"Bullshit! John that's bullshit I can't do any of that I can't even make fucking toast without burning it! There is no way I can do any of that"  
I closed my eyes resting my head on my knee's. Shit.  
"What do I do"  
"Nothing there's nothing you can do…"  
John shook his head he knew how serious the situation was but didn't know what to do he was helpless.  
"When you die you're going to hell, Lucifer will get what he wants and you will ultimately destroy the universe. The only way we'll be safe is for you to go to heaven. If you ever turn evil you'll be unstoppable"  
Great this was just fabulous!  
"There are a lot of people wishing for you to turn evil…" John sighed lighting another cigarette.  
"Okay how do I know? How do I find out whether or not I'm going to heaven"  
"Gaia you're the daughter of Lucifer. God doesn't want you he knows Satan will stop at nothing to keep you from that place. You're gonna have to turn into a saint to get there"  
I rubbed my eyes I was so tired what had my life turned into.

Everything was blurry, just a swirling mass of hundreds and thousands of colours. I felt so light like I could be floating.  
After a while of blinking away the haziness covering my eyes Chas finally came into view. His chestnut curls a mass of heavenly beauty framing his pale face.  
He sighed heavily as he pulled me towards him engaging in a long passionate kiss.  
"Chas…" I moaned tracing his jaw, stroking every part of his soft delicate skin.  
It was heaven. I felt so content so at peace with the world but something changed.  
The blur of swirling colours became clearer. I was in the middle of hell surrounded by flames. The heat was so intense I felt the sweat forming between my own body and his. I smelt the familiar sulphur but it didn't churn my stomach instead it soothed me giving me a sick sort or pleasure.  
I dug my nails harder and harder into Chas drawing blood savouring the slight tang of metal mingled with sweat.  
Chas's once soft curls were a tangled wet mop the heat turning him from pale white to an angry red. I bit down on his lip feeling the skin break enjoying the feeling, enjoying the pain I was causing.  
"You're mine!" I cried my breathing coming in short heavy bursts.  
I saw the chains of fire bind him to the bed, heard the screams of pain I grinned, just as I liked it.

I woke screaming in a cold sweat drenched through and through. Chas jumped hurriedly from his spot on the floor trying to soothe me. I pulled back jumping quickly to my feet. I couldn't breathe I still felt his skin beneath my fingers, could still taste the familiar metallic tang of blood.  
"Oh god…"  
I closed my eyes hearing over and over the screams of pain I had inflicted. I could still see the look of complete pain on his face, the terror in his eyes.  
"Chas… Help me."


	12. Conversations with Angels

**Innocence**

Chapter 12 Conversations with Angels

"She knows everything, she doesn't want it Gabriel you have to help her she's good."

"John you know I can't intervene, I can't interfere with the child's future what she is destined to do."

"Fuck destiny! She is good! If she dies and goes to hell the world is screwed the whole fucking universe will be destroyed in an instant. Nothing but hell will exist. Nothing but pain, torture and 100 fucking degree heat!" "John it's what is meant to be. It was prophesied century's ago."

"I don't need a fucking history lesson you bastard! I will not sit back and let this happen! Shit Gabriel she will destroy heaven! God won't exist all the angels, all the half breeds, every single soul alive or dead suffering eternal torment, do you really want that?"

"I have no power over such things you know my limits."

"Your limits! Yes, your limits but not his, not God's surely he has some power? He can make a deal with Lucifer stop her from destroying us all!"

"John I have done all I can do."

"Bullshit! You haven't bothered your pretty little ass."

"John please…"

"No! Don't please me! I'm begging you what do you want? Huh, I'll get down on my knees I'll sell my fucking soul just do SOMETHING you HAVE to stop this!"

Gabriel shook his head studying Constantine's eyes he was serious. He needed help and was willing to go to hell for the greater good, a noble man. It was a worthy trade but would God make it?

"You are willing to sell your soul, to go to hell for an eternity…"

"Bla bla bla… That's what I said." John interrupted irritably.

He knew what he was doing. Sooner or later he would go to hell. If he could save billions of planets, heaven and earth he was willing to pay the price. Yes, he would go to hell a little sooner than expected.

Gabriel nodded. He had never been all that fond of John Constantine. He was so irritating always arguing about rules moaning about his fate fucking up crucial plans… Yes, this could turn out to be a huge advantage of the prophecy. The prophecy which was not entirely true.

"I'll see what I can do." Gabriel replyed with a grin.


	13. Daja Vouz

**Innocence**

Chapter 13 Daja vouz

**AN:** okay I've prob spelt that wrong but you all know what I mean! Thanks to _lil jake_ for reviewing, sorry it's so confusing! Oh and it gets so much more complicated bear with me and if u really can't understand what I'm saying e-mail or review and I'll explain it! I think there are three more chapters to come and then that's the end! I've written two and I know how it's gonna end so stay tuned! I'm not sure if I'm doing a sequel. I'll see how this one goes and what sort of feedback I get! Okay hope you enjoy it!

It had been so long since I last stood in a church.  
It was the day all this started, the day of my first vision. I was a different person back then so innocent my faith was all I had. I was broken all alone in the cruel, harsh world.  
Now look at me the most powerful being in existence more powerful being in existence more powerful than God than Satan... More powerful than both put together!  
I took a deep breath kneeling at the familiar crucifix mounted on the plain white walls.  
"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti, Amen" I said slowly making the sign of the cross.  
Daja Vouz. I remember kneeling in this exact spot not long ago terrified crying out for help.  
That's how I felt now. If ever, this was the one time I needed God. I needed his comfort.  
I had been a good catholic all my life. Sure I was Satan's spawn but what did that matter!  
"Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen"  
The our father I knew it off by heart, had said it often. It was my way to get God's attention and now I knew I had it I could get to the point.  
"You know why I'm here... I need your help I can't be responsible for the end of everything. I can't be responsible for the torture of every soul in existence. I can not be responsible for the downfall of heaven!" I sobbed.  
I wanted to go back to normal, my normal. I was fed up with all the dilemmas I just wanted a moment to think, a second to catch my breath.  
"Father I'm asking for forgiveness! What ever sins I have committed I repent, but I don't have the luxury or choosing my parents. You can't condemn me for there sins"  
I stopped I knew he was there before he spoke.  
"Murphy. You lied to me." I said slowly without turning.  
"Nah Luceria you didn't ask, I would have told you in an instant if you'd asked"  
"Why are you here"  
"Why am I always here? You've never noticed before... Maybe you're controlling your powers better"  
"That doesn't answer my question"  
"Coz it's my job." He whispered softly just inches from my ear. I felt his hot breath, could practically hear his heartbeat... Did he even have a heart?  
"You can't fight it! Sooner or later you will turn back"  
"OK Murphy fine but what I don't get..." I said rising my full length, turning gracefully to stare into those evil tinted eyes.  
"Is why he got rid of me if he knew what I could do"  
"That's a story for anotha' time." He said hurriedly turning to walk away.  
I caught him by the arm forbidding him to take one more step.  
I could feel him grow tense it was strange having control over such a strong man.  
"Murphy I want the truth"  
"I need a drink first come on."

Murphy was drinking whiskey's by the bottle, it seemed he'd gone through Midnite's entire stock.  
A familiar tune pounded in the background while half breeds went about doing what they always did. If we didn't bother them, they wouldn't bother us.  
"Well well well, who have we got here, Murphy and..." The half breed stopped recognition clouding his eyes.  
"Luceria?" He spat bitterly obviously outraged by my presence.  
"That's right and you are?" I said with a fake cheeriness.  
The man was tall he was okay looking, not my type. He wore a pinstriped suit, his hair slicked back.  
"Balthazar." Murphy filled in spilling half his drink on the bar.  
"Oh... John's told me a lot about you, asshole." I smiled mischievously.  
The look on this guys face it was priceless.  
"Wish I had a Polaroid, the look on your face is hilarious"  
Balthazar sneered at me taking a sip from his martini.  
"How's Johnny-boy doing these days? I heard he sold his soul to save the world"  
I blinked oblivious to what this half breed piece of shit was babbling about.  
"Didn't he tell you, oh too bad. He's going down! Lucifer WILL be happy"  
"You liar!" I screamed getting to my feet.  
Murphy grabbed my arm stopping me from turning this guy to dust.  
"Sticks and stones darling, sticks and stones"  
I'd had enough how could this guy be walking here on earth. How many times had be violated the balance? I didn't give a fuck.  
I turned away reaching into my pocket. He had no idea what was coming making me enjoy it all the more.  
Everything happened so quickly. The strobe lights got faster and the music got louder.  
The small bottle flew from my hand hitting it's target with a sickening crunch.  
For a second he didn't react then the acidic liquid began burning through his face, eating away his flesh, revealing his true features.  
"Holy water!" He screamed in agony.  
"Serves you fucking right"  
Big mistake Gaia. The place was filled with half breeds a fair share of them demons. They didn't look too lightly on a fellow demons face being burnt off.  
"Luceria." The voice boomed over me.  
"Shit." I grabbed Murphy quickly making for the door.  
"You dare in my house"  
"Midnite"  
I ran faster dragging the drunken form of Murphy behind me. I needed out of this place and fast.  
"How dare you"  
I felt myself being pulled by some unknown force being drawn backwards but I fought it. Letting go of Murphy I turned to face the VERY pissed off witch doctor head on.  
"I'm sorry Midnite, I lost my temper I'm leaving"  
"You are NOT!" He cried in his heavy accent.  
I sighed pushing my eyes shut tightly, blocking out my surroundings.  
It was taking all I had to stop myself doing something to harm him.  
My eyes snapped open no longer blue but a deep empty black.  
"DO NOT PUSH ME." I said gritting my teeth.  
This was not who I was and I wouldn't surcome to evil not ever.  
"If you ever set foot in this bar again not even I can stop 'them' from tearing you apart." He spat indicating the angry mob quickly surrounding me.  
"Now get out"  
I nodded, who was I to argue. I know I had crossed the line in fact I was so far over the line it was a tiny dot!  
"Murphy move"  
I hadn't got my answer's yet and I wouldn't stop until I did but now I had a heavier weight to bear, had John really sold his soul? Was this the end?

_ This is just the our father in Latin I'll give you the english verson incase you don't know it.!_

_OUR FATHER, Who art in heaven hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done on earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil. Amen_

_Don't say i'm not good to you! _


	14. The Balance

**Innocence**

Chapter 14 The Balance

"John?" I sobbed.  
It was no use I had been questioning him for almost an hour trying to find the truth.  
So far all I had learned was that he had gone to see Gabriel but that was it.  
He had gone through a pack of cigarettes and had just lit another.  
"John"  
I needed to know, if he had sold his soul I had to speak to Lucifer I was not going to be responsible for John's eternal torture.  
"Why won't you answer me"  
"Because it's none of your god damn business!" He spat back.  
"Yes, it is! This is all my fault John please tell me"  
"Tell you what? Huh what do you wanna know? Yes, I made a deal with Gabriel if I can save the whole bloody universe I'm willing to make that sacrifice"  
"But I'm not! John I can't have that on my conscience I can't be responsible for Lucifer finally getting his hands on you! Are you really ready for eternal torment? Are you"  
"NO, Gaia you don't understand what's going through my head! I'm going to hell either way"  
"No!" I shook my head violently refusing to give up so easily.  
"No, you're not John I won't let you"  
"Fuck you Gaia! This is my life okay fine maybe it's not a good life but since you asked for my help things have just been so screwed up"  
Ouch, that was below the belt and John knew it. He opened his mouth ready to apologise.  
"Don't, just don't." I said sadly falling onto the couch in a heap.  
"John I respect you, hell I even like you but if you do this you're not just fucking up your own life. What about Chas? What about all the balance breaching half breeds that you send back to hell? Who's gonna help the innocents caught in the middle? Who's gonna help me"  
"Don't be soft Chas will always be here for you"  
"What if we bind my powers"  
"There's no one powerful enough to do that besides what if they fell into the wrong hands"  
It was hopeless. I couldn't stop him making the biggest mistake of his life. I had so much power yet I could do nothing.  
"John I WILL NOT let you do this"  
"Gaia shut the fuck up! God you're worse than Chas"  
"Good!" I said angrily.  
My heart had been torn to pieces. I was walking around carrying so much pain, so much guilt. No one knew how I felt.  
"I'm going out." I said "Where"  
"I think it's time I spoke to Gabriel, if I can't get through to you maybe I can persuade him"  
"Gaia…"  
I ignored him walking out heading for the one place I hadn't been, the one place I should have visited moths ago.

"Gabriel." I said softly heading for the half angel.  
His wings opened making him seem so tall, towering over me.  
"Luceria, I was wondering when you would honour me with a visit"  
"John doesn't know what he's talking about, you know he doesn't! He isn't thinking"  
"Oh but he is my child! He's right. Lucifer want's John, God wants peace"  
"So! I don't see how it's gonna help! What will John's soul achieve"  
"Let me explain. John has the ability of great things, he has the gift of sight. He is capable of maintaining the balance so he is good. If John goes to hell the balance will be disrupted there will be a shift, more evil than good. That's where you come in. You are capable of great evil Luceria you are aware of your destiny however the balance must remain. You will be unable to turn evil thus becoming good, permanently"  
Great more confusion, my head was ready to explode! There was just too much to take in my tiny brain couldn't cope!  
"I thought I was the ultimate violation of the balance. That keeping it meant nothing to me"  
"Yes true but there are greater powers in the world right now you are not yet at your full power they still have control. They will not allow a new evil when there is already too much"  
"So wait a minute, they'll let me turn evil and destroy the universe when the balance is kept but not when there's a tiny bit more evil"  
"We aren't talking a 'tiny bit' we're talking hundreds of demons and that's LA alone without Mr Constantine evil will prevail"  
"So what happens when I'm good? The demons will keep coming"  
"No. You will be just as powerful my dear, all the powers you now posses only you will have the key you will unlock them for good not evil. Thus allowing you to maintain the balance becoming the new Constantine so to speak."


	15. Temptation

**Innocence**

Chapter 15 Temptation

**AN:** Thanks for all your lovely reviews and yes I am going to finish this fic I've only got one more chapter to write are you all excited? I'll try and write it on Sunday so there you go! Also I'm really soz for making everyone nod so much! And yes I know the little bit with Chas and Gaia is not well written but hey my imagination is non existent! Okay that's it please R&R!

'Luceria daughter of Lucifer you have been called upon. Darkness shall fall upon all who do you harm, you shall rule the three planes of Heaven, Earth and Hell. You shall wield the power of destruction, chaos, pain overthrowing all who stand between you and ultimate control. You shall prevail through millions of centuries, your kingdom growing day by day. You shall harness more power than nature herself and you will be great.  
Luceria daughter of Lucifer you shall hold all souls as our slaves, your prisoners feeling no remorse, no sorrow…'

"Shit" Chas cursed throwing down the heavy book.  
It was no use he had been looking for hours finding the same bullshit each time.  
Luceria is evil, Luceria will rule the three planes… Basically we're all screwed.  
John had been one of his closest friends, his only friend! He didn't know what to say or do to make things right again.  
They had two options;  
1. Do nothing and let Gaia take over the world, destroy everything and create hell on earth for everyone.  
Or 2. Let John go to hell save the universe and suffer eternal torment with no chance of returning.  
Great options they were both as bad as each other.  
"It's only one life Chas! Think what would happen if I didn't do this how many souls would suffer needlessly?" John had said trying to explain how he felt but it hadn't worked Chas felt the exact same now as he did when he had found out.  
Gaia had been gone for a while now, he felt so sorry for her, things must be tough finding out all this crap about your family, your destiny…  
"It's no use John I can't find jack." Chas said frustratedly trying to keep his cool.  
"I told you. Listen Chas, if there was another way I would find it. Do you think I wanna go to hell? I'm terrified!" John admitted it wasn't very often that he revealed his emotions to Chas, or anyone else for that matter.  
"John if you do this you're fucked! There ain't no turning back, you can't change your mind when you get there coz you don't like the weather"  
"Chas I know you're only trying to help but it's not working"  
John stood up disappearing into the bathroom.

I heard everything Gabriel had to say, everything! John would go to hell and I would be good, no longer capable of evil. It didn't seen fair what did John gain from all this? Nothing! So why was he so intent on torturing himself?  
I walked sadly through the front door plagued by the many thoughts buzzing through my head.  
It was chaos. Books, scrolls and pads where scattered everywhere making it look as if a bomb had just destroyed a small library.  
Chas sat among it all his head buried deep amongst the dusty old tomes.  
"Hey" I said flatly giving him a small smile.  
He looked up his eyes bloodshot and weary.  
"John's going to hell"  
I nodded.  
"I know"  
"How"  
"Balthazar told me, I asked John and he said everything was true. He's gonna sell his soul to save the world… How heroic." I sighed.  
"What and you're okay with that?" He asked angrily.  
"Of course not! Chas this is all my fault if John goes to hell because of me I'll never be able to forgive myself"  
"Well, why don't you talk to your father then? Huh, why are you just sitting around like you don't give a fuck"  
I was hurt. I had been doing everything but sitting down! I still hadn't got my answers from Murphy, he bailed before I could stop him.  
Maybe Chas was right, maybe I should pay Lucifer another visit, beg him to help in anyway after all he did owe me 16 years.  
I nodded. I have to do something, anything.  
"I give a fuck Chas, in fact I give more than a fuck! John took me in, he helped me, took care of me and now he's willing to do this to clean up my bloody mess! I'm grateful I really am but I'll never let him do it. If he goes to hell I'll go straight down there and get him back, even if I have to trade myself for him"  
Chas smiled. He always looked so sweet when he smiled, so innocent and gentle. It melted my heart.  
"I love you"  
Shit! Did I just say that… No, I must have thought it. Nope, judging by the look on his face I'd said it.  
Fuck. Very smooth Gaia your timing is impeccable.  
I put my hand to my mouth, it was too late now but I felt the need to stop anything else coming out.  
Chas stood in total shock his eyes wide.  
"Seriously?" He asked nervously.  
I nodded. Shit. I've gone insane! I'm being possessed this is not me I've just made the same mistake twice.  
Chas nodded slightly his eyes remaining fixed on my face looking for any sign that I may be lying.  
"I love you too"  
Okay now I was worried but instead of running a million miles in the opposite direction I moved towards him.  
"Chas, I'm just so tired"  
"Shh…" He put his finger to my lips gently hushing me.  
Closing my eyes I wished away all my pain, the nightmares I had experienced, everything but Chas.  
I wanted to stop everything put life in slow motion and enjoy every single second with him.  
His hand cupped my face as he mover closer. I felt his hot breath on my lips. Every part of my body ached for him he was so close but somehow not close enough.  
As his lips met mine I exploded.  
I couldn't wait. I needed him desperately, I wanted him to take away my pain, to banish my tears. I wanted him to bring me peace.  
I sighed contentedly as he ran his hands softly down my back sending shivers down my spine. Hungrily I pulled his shirt off exposing creamy white flesh. I felt my own top fall away, the pace quickened leading us both towards the temptation we had been fighting.  
"Gaia… Wait…" Chas panted.  
"What"  
"John's in the bathroom…"  
I blushed, oops. How much had he heard?  
I found my top, redid my jeans and headed for the kitchen.

"You okay?" Chas said momentarily following me.  
"Yeah... Sorry I got a lil bit carried away"  
"Yeah me too." Chas replied sheepishly pulling his shirt back on.  
"How long has John been in there?"  
Chas stopped a second trying to remember how long it had been.  
'10 minutes before you came in and however long you've been back for"  
I nodded making my way to the bathroom.  
"John?" I knocked loudly on the door.  
No answer.  
I turned to Chas panic over powering my body the adrenaline pumped through my veins making me 100 timed more alert.  
"What if he's done something?"  
I tried the handle. Locked.  
"Chas do something!" I said urgently.  
"You gotta be kidding me there's no way I can break that door, it's solid oak"  
"Ahh, fine I'll do it myself"  
I concentrated all my energy on the door, a couple seconds later it flew open revealing an empty bathroom.  
"Where the fuck did he go?" I asked in confusion.  
"Out the window…"  
"Wha? It's too high Chas, that's impossible"  
Chas walked over towards the window leaning out for a better view of the street.  
"Apparently not"  
"Chas we gotta find him!"


	16. The truth of a half breed

**Innocence**

Chapter 16 The truth of a half breed

**AN:** Hey everyone this is the FINAL chapter! Thank you all for reviewing and keeping this fic going. Thank you all for putting up with my stupid grammar and spelling mistakes. I know this fic has been quite bitty at times, jumping from Gaia's POV to the third person and back again… Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully I'll have a sequel for you soon! Bye bye.

"Okay where would he go… think!" Chas said running from the bathroom trying to find something.  
"To see Gabriel… He's setting the whole thing up." I answered following his into the lounge.  
"What're you lookin for"  
"My key's, we'll take the cab it's quicker"  
"Chas… Who's cab is it anyway?" I asked a smile plastered on my face momentarily forgetting all my worries.  
I was disrupted from my thoughts, there was a loud knock at the door.  
John! But why would John knock?  
I ran to the door throwing it open and wishing for the best.  
"Murphy?" I said in confusion.  
"Luceria… I'm so fuckin sorry but I couldn't say anything you know I couldn't! It's just got so out of hand. He can't treat you like this it's not fair"  
"Okay… Murph hunny you're making no sense"  
"Yes, I am Luceria just let me in we might not have a lot of time"  
Murphy pushed passed me taking a seat on the couch.  
"Gaia, he's a demon! Gaia this guys a fucking half breed"  
I smiled again. It didn't matter how messed up things where, how far I was from normal! Chas always seemed to make the goofy remarks I needed to keep me sane.  
"So Murphy what's the story huh? What's the hub bub? Well? Look we're in a bit of a hurry so either spit it out or get out!" I said irritably.  
"Luceria… I know everything. I know about the prophecy Gabriel made, how it isn't all true. I know what Lucifer is planing and I know that Constantine doesn't have to sell his soul to save you"  
I sat in shock. John doesn't need to do this… "Wait a minute what? The prophecy isn't true?" Chas asked.  
"No, it is true. Listen. Gabriel made a prophecy predicting a very powerful being would be born to a fallen angel, a person of God turned evil, that person would be Lucifer. At first your father thought Mammon was this person but after meeting with Gabriel he discovered otherwise"  
"Gabriel? Why would an angel help the devil?" I asked in confusion.  
"Let me finish it gets a whole lot worse. Right well… Yeah. Gabriel told Satan that the powerful being he prophesied would be female and that she would be powerful. She would have the ability to go far. Lucifer was overjoyed, a powerful daughter wasn't as good as a boy but it would do. Everything didn't turn out as he'd planed. Merisier fell pregnant with a baby girl, but there were complications. Merisier's personality changed, she loathed Hell and wished for nothing but a normal life of Earth. Once you were born your father hired a shaman to 'read' you, find out what was wrong. Nothing you were a perfect, healthy HUMAN baby girl. You weren't a demon, you were human which meant you were born good. You could have easily been turned evil Luceria it was only a matter of breaking you, tearing your humanity from you kicking and screaming! But Lucifer had other plans. He's been planing this from the very beginning, the second you were born"  
"Jesus. So why didn't he just keep me use my powers after I was evil create hell on earth through me"  
"He underestimated your powers Luceria. He knew you were powerful but had no idea you were capable of taking over heaven and earth. Lets just say he forgot to do his homework… Or someone forgot to inform him. John Constantine has always been on his mind, ever since his suicide years previously he still ached for him. He wants John and can't wait for an eternity with him… You were his perfect little plan something not even the great John Constantine could resist. A poor little, frightened girl terrified… Afraid she may be going insane, afraid there is something terribly wrong with her. Plagued with dreams full of darkness and decay, the devil's unwanted child… You of course would naturally go to John the demon hunter and exorcist known so well in Los Angeles, in the world. He wanted John and knew that by giving you up he could accomplish this"  
"Why? Why would he do that? What, he wants John more than his 'powerful' daughter? If I'm so powerful why would he do that? Even if he didn't know I could end the bloody world"  
"I have no idea Luceria, the guys warped. Any ways, Merisier had no idea what he was planning. She didn't know you could be turned she thought Lucifer would kill you. Lucifer made me swear not to tell her, he's my master I couldn't refuse. He told me to try and persuade her to send me to earth to persuade her it was your only option, your only hope for survival. So you were sent to earth, I was to follow you make sure your life was miserable. That's what I did, I made your life miserable an I'm sorry"  
"So I'm just a plan? A way to get to Constantine? Is that how much I mean to him"  
"Luceria he's the devil you can't expect anything from him except evil." Murphy said sadly.  
"There's more. Gabriel made a deal with him. He said that he would get him Constantine but for a price… Gabriel's fed up being a half breed only being able to influence, he wants more. Gabriel used to be God's greatest angel, pure and good but lately he's been bored… He wants more. Satan has promised him one thing for delivering him John's soul on a silver platter. He will turn him into an angel of death. He will be able to kill. He will be stronger and more powerful but he will no longer be welcome in God's house. An angel of death is the creation of the devil, a way for him to get more souls. They prey on the sick and hopeless not only influencing them but forcing them to do things against their will and after they find no more use for the poor souls they send them to hell"  
"Yeah but that doesn't explain why John doesn't need to sell his soul. Gabriel told me that if he did there would be a slip in the balance, more evil than good stopping me from turning evil"  
"Luceria that's a pack of god damn lies. It's all bullshit! You can only turn evil if you allow it. You are naturally good, all human's are born that way. The only way for you to turn truly evil is to give up hope, to give up God. You were never a threat Luceria, not while you remained a catholic, not while you had John and Chas"  
I sat for a while not sure what to say. How do I react to this new information? How? I was never a threat… "Oh fuck! Murphy John he's gone! He's probably with Gabriel now!" I screamed in a panic.  
"Gaia John doesn't have to do this… We gotta go! We gotta help him before it's too late!" Chas said.

* * *

He was nearly there. Only another few blocks and he would be standing at the gates of Hell. His destination was the library where Gabriel resided. John had made up his mind long ago. He was going to hell whether he liked it or not. He could just about stand demons possessing humans but Gaia turning evil and destroying everything was going too far. Hell that kid was good she always had people's best intentions at heart and the thought of her doing these things was overwhelming. No, he would rather go to Hell now for an eternity than have anything like that happen. He would be ripped apart in brutal agony over and over by Satan himself. Half the population of Hell was put there by him and he was sure they wouldn't thank him for it. Most people would think half breeds would like to go back to hell after all it was there home like heaven is to angels, but if you're sent back you're seen as a failure especially to the devil. You are no longer the one dishing out the torture but are on the receiving end… Yep Lucifer was real nice to his subjects.  
John looked up shocked to find himself standing at the foot of those familiar stairs leading into the library within. He knew what awaited him and he was scared. The great John Constantine was finally afraid god this was embarrassing. He put his fears aside, took a deep breath and entered the vast space within.

It was empty. The last remaining rays of sunlight streamed in casting an angelic glow around his face. Gabriel was no where to be seen but John knew exactly where to find him.  
There was a small chapel at the back of the building, not many Catholic's prayed there… It was very old practically falling apart but John thought it was rather charming.  
Upon entering John thought he was alone it was silent not even the faint singing of birds could be heard. The dark polished oak benches were all empty save one.  
"Gabriel." John whispered continuing towards the angel.  
"John, dear so glad you could make it." He said.  
John could only see his back… But if he could only see his face. A huge grin covered it, his eyes evil slits.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." John spat back getting closer and closer.  
Gabriel rose, fanning his wings out behind him. He strutted towards John like a proud peacock seducing it's mate.  
"Where is he"  
"Lucifer will be here shortly, he had business to attend to elsewhere and sends you his apologies"  
"I bet he does." John said taking a seat on a nearby bench.  
"You know what this will entail?" Gabriel asked compassionately.  
"I sign my name, using my own blood of course on a contract forged by the devil himself in the fiery pits of hell locking me in an undoable pact which says I give my soul willingly to Satan to do with as he will. I've done my homework Gabriel"  
"Impressive Mr Constantine of course I expected nothing less from you. Ah… Here he comes"  
John looked down towards his feet asking God for the strength to go through with this to help him save Gaia and the world.  
"God can't help you now John, your MINE!" Lucifer spat.  
John laughed loudly.  
"You always were a mind reader… But I'm not yours yet"  
"True true very true Mr Constantine, what say we get this over and done with as quickly as possible"  
"Sure why not"  
"There are just a few procedures that must be followed." Gabriel returned.  
"I am to bear witness to John Constantine; number 559,684,326 who has the intention on selling his soul to the dark lord at the price of…" Gabriel stopped.  
"What is your price Mr Constantine"  
"To stop Gaia turning evil"  
"John John you will achieve that as soon as I remove your sorry ass from this place…"  
John raised an eyebrow unaware of this fact.  
"It's the balance John I don't make the rules" He smirked.  
"You must sell your soul for this to be binding to simply give your soul wouldn't stop you from leaving." Gabriel explained.  
"Fine… I want Chas and Gaia to be left in peace. No more half breed pieces of shit fucking up there life's. I want them to be okay"  
Lucifer thought for a second.  
"Done"  
"Good let me continue…" Gabriel started trying to remember his place. He nodded slightly then continued.  
"Who has the intention on selling his soul to the dark lord at the price of Chas Kramer and Gaia Katims to be safe from the influence of demon half breeds interfering with their life's. I hear by certify this is a just and fair exchange where both parties are sure of the consequences of their actions"  
"You have to cut your hand, draw a few drops of blood and use this quill to sign on this scroll. The document will be binding, there are no loop holes and so cannot be destroyed… Do you understand"  
"Yes." John sighed taking the knife from Gabriel.  
The look on Lucifer's face was enough to make him sick. He looked as if all his birthdays had come at once, smug asshole.  
He slowly cut a gash into his left hand pausing to let the blood pool at the surface. Gabriel then handed him the black feathered quill which he dipped into the blood… Meanwhile, Gabriel was chanting as he slowly said goodbye to his freedom.  
_"Suus animus vadum progressio in Abyssus savoured per atrum senior quisnam takes is volutarie, Is vadum teneo torqueo ut is penetro igneus porta nunquam iterum video vidi visum lumen, Dat suus vita volutarie ut cado angelus, Quod mos pro totus infinitio subsisto in Abyssus"  
_John raised the quill above the scroll taking a deep breath ready for the torment that awaited him…

* * *

We had just pilled into Chas' cab and I was terrified. John was about to give his soul to Satan needlessly! My stomach was in knots I felt with every bump the contents of it rising further and further up.  
"Chas dive faster"  
"Gaia I'm going as fast as I can"  
"Chas please…"  
Chas nodded. He knew exactly what I was saying. He had known John longer than me they were close even though John didn't show it very often.  
"If he does sell his soul… If we're too late…" I started "Gaia! Don't think that way!" Chas interrupted me tears forming in his eyes.  
"No, Chas I need to know… Is there anyway to save him"  
"Once a soul is bought it cannot be retrieved. The only way you could get it back is if the person who bought it agrees to sell it. But I don't think Lucifer will give up John's soul not for anything"  
"Shit. What if I kill him? What if I somehow manage it? Will I be able to get it back?" I asked again praying for something, anything.  
"Your grasping at straws! If you killed him it wouldn't do any good! In fact it would do harm… Once the bearer of the souls dies, all the souls are destroyed. The contact binding them together is fool proof"  
"Jesus Chas drive FASTER!" I said slamming my foot on the accelerator.  
"Gaia getting us all killed isn't gonna do any good! Chas said in frustration fighting to maintain control of the car.  
I didn't care I would get to John even if it killed me!  
"Luceria stop." Murphy said softy.  
"We're here." I said removing my foot from Chas' now slightly crushed one.  
"Sorry." I said.  
"S'okay."

I ran as fast as I could taking the stairs three at a time. I needed to get to John… I had to save him.  
Inside the library was empty… I closed my eyes. Think Gaia think!  
The church… I remember there was a small chapel at the back I'd been to it as a child.  
"Chas, Murphy hurry!" I screamed running towards it.  
I burst through the door… (dun dun dun! Sorry ppl couldn't resist)  
"JOHN!" I was too late.  
I could see the scene in front of me yet it didn't really register.  
"Gaia…" John whispered.  
He was in Lucifer's grasp being dragged towards a swirling vortex of red hot flames.  
"Ha ha ha, your too late bitch. He's mine for all eternity!" Lucifer practically sang.  
"John no… It was a lie! Everything Gabriel told you was a lie! I can't turn evil unless I want to, unless I give up God… I never will John never"  
The look on John's face will stay with me long after I'm gone, his face twisted into fear, regret, sorrow, terror. "It's too late." He choked.  
There was no way he could hide his emotion his throat was clogged as he tried desperately to hold back the tears.  
"I'm sorry." I whimpered giving in.  
The tears streamed down my face as I stood motionless staring into the terror filled eyes of John.  
"Shit! Fuck no, John!" Chas screamed running towards his friend.  
"Touching." Gabriel laughed.  
He held up his hand throwing Chas violently back. My heart leaped as I heard the crack of his body connecting with solid concrete.  
"Well, I'd love to stay but I'm in a hurry. I've got a new toy I'm DYING to sample!" Lucifer sneered moving just inches away from the vortex threatening to swallow John whole.  
"Buh bye"  
"NOOOOO!" I screamed.  
I watched in horror as John disappeared pulled helplessly by Lucifer into the dark depths of Hell.  
I fell to my knee's over powered by emotion. I couldn't breathe my heart had stopped. John was gone. I had failed him. I was responsible and I felt like I was dying.  
My eyes clouded over in pain as the tears flew in floods of salty streams. It took me almost five minuets to realise someone was saying my name shaking me lightly.  
"Luceria! Luceria! GAIA"  
I snapped out of it turning to see Murphy looking extremely troubled.  
"It's Chas, I can't find a pulse…"

**THE END**

_This is the chant Gabriel was saying. Not sure how good the translation is but this is what it means._

_'His soul shall progress into Hell savoured by the dark lord who takes it willingly,  
He shall know torment as he enters the fiery gates never again to see the light of day,  
He gives his life willingly to the fallen angel,  
And will for all eternity remain in Hell.'_


End file.
